kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Aoi
is a mysterious man, who transforms into , created by the Badan Empire in order to defeat the Kamen Riders. Character History to be added Arms Like his fellow Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Fifteen's forms are called . But instead of normal fruit or nut Lockseeds, he uses the Legend Rider Lockseeds, allowing him to use the powers of the 15 Heisei Riders. - Fifteen= Fifteen Arms - Rider Arms= is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru. Fifteen also gains the Musou Saber as a side weapon. - Wizard= Wizard Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Accessed through the Wizard Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the WizarSwordGun. - Fourze= Fourze Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword instead of the Rocket Module, which was used by Kamen Rider Zangetsu in the previous movie. - Decade= Decade Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Decade's default form. Accessed through the Decade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. }} }} Equipment Devices * Sengoku Driver - Transformation device * Side weapons: ** Unknown sword - Personal weapon both untransformed and in Fifteen Arms ** Musou Saber - Secondary side weapon in Gaim Arms * Arms Weapons: ** Daidaimaru - Fifteen Gaim Arms' personal weapon ** WizarSwordGun - Fifteen Wizard Arms' personal weapon ** Cosmic Module Barizun Sword - Fifteen Fourze Arms' personal weapon ** Ride Booker - Fifteen Decade Arms' personal weapon * Lockseeds - Gives access to Fifteen's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Aoi was portrayed by , who previously portrayed Spider in Kamen Rider The First. Notes *The golden symbols on his head are actually the kanji characters , which means Fifteen, the '15' motif being a reference to the showdown between the 15 main Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders. *Fifteen's design is reminiscent of several designs seen within the franchise: **His skeleton motif and black/silver color scheme is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Skull. **Fifteen also resembles the Oni Riders from Kamen Rider Hibiki. **Fifteen's primary color and ribcage on the chest mirrors the iconic Shocker Combatman design. **The white mane and crown on his helmet is similar to that sported by Oni Brother Mimihiko. *The casting of Itsuji Itao as Ren Aoi is coincidental considering his aforementioned role in Kamen Rider The First as a reboot version of Spider Man, the first kaijin fought in Kamen Rider. Amadum, the villain of the two-part Kamen Rider Wizard epilogue which introduced Gaim and united the 15 Heisei Riders, was portrayed by Tomorowo Taguchi who previously played a reboot version of the first kaijin fought in Kamen Rider V3, Scissors Jaguar, in Kamen Rider The Next. *Fifteen is the first Evil/Movie Rider to alternate between different forms, just like main Riders have done in the Heisei era. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Armored Riders